Talk:Tassadar
It says he is Akilae precisely nowhere. His forces in Terran mission 9 are blue. His tribe is unknown, but the "Protoss Expeditionary Force" color was blue. PsiSeveredHead 22:05, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Still to do... He explained the Overmind's plans; this needs to be added to the article. PsiSeveredHead 12:57, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Tassadar's victory wasn't hollow He destroyed Overmind and broken the unity of the Swarm, as well as saved all creation from Zerg/Protoss Hybrid Overmind intended to create. XEL :Oh, in the short term Tassadar's feat was quite something and if StarCraft had ended right there and then, that would be that. But it didn't end right there. We got Brood War, and in Brood War the Zerg bounced right back, continuing on as the galactic wrecking crew we all know and love. I guess that's what happens when you get new management, especially one who is the Queen Bitch of the Universe. As for the whole hybrid thing, again Tassadar merely delayed the emergence of such things. The hybrids remain very much a Sword of Damocles hanging over the StarCraft universe. Meco 10:51, 23 March 2008 (UTC) But Tassadar prevented Overmind from creating Hybrid and saved Protoss races from being assimilated and all creation from being conquered by Hybrid. This is an important thing. XEL :As I said before: Tassadar merely delayed the Zerg a bit. Tassadar hardly irrevocably shut the door on the Zerg eating enough Protoss to undergo the "next big thing" and then continuing on their merry way throughout the cosmos. The Zerg are still poised to crash the Protoss party sometime in the future. And one suspects that something like that is afoot for StarCraft II, which is a mere five or so years after Brood War. Meco 21:55, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :XEL, you're making the a number of assumptions with your edit. The first relates to the nature of the Overmind. In the briefings the Overmind claims that all the Zerg are within it and carry out its will, and from here you perceive that the Overmind both directs and sets the goal of the Zerg. However, there is another interpretation, in which the Zerg are not a reflection of the Overmind but rather that the Overmind is a reflection of the Zerg. In this case, the will of the Zerg really comes from the Zerg as a whole, while the Overmind merely serves as a forum for decision making. The same might be applied to Cerebrates. That the Overmind seems to be an 'individual' and the originator of all things Zerg is suspect. We know that even Cerebrates seem like individuals with wills of their own but by the Overminds view they are not. As an extension it seems prudent to be suspicious whether the Overmind can even tell itself from the Zerg. Given how the Overmind was originally created, it's strongly possible that it can't. Bottom line: we have no idea which interpretation is closer to whatever happens to be the truth, and it's best not to favour either. Second: immediate assimilation of the Protoss. Whether the Overmind survived or not, it seems unlikely this was going to happen. If most of the devastation happened after the Zerg rampaged, then the Protoss would have had greater resources and the opportunity to use it once command of the war effort passed from the Conclave to more realistic heads. There is much leeway here for the Protoss to come out at least as well as in Brood War if not better. In this case, keeping the Overmind alive keeps the Zerg bent on controlled-destruction and gives the Protoss more time to do something constructive. This is not a formula for immediate assimilation. If most of the devastation was wrought before the rampage then we're stuck with the Brood War outcome, with the Protoss abandoning Aiur ASAP whether the Overmind goes or not. And obviously there was no immediate assimilation here either. Of course, that's a Terran interpretation of immediate. Depending on what sort of time scale the Zerg operate on, as far as they're concerned the Protoss may still be slated for "imminent" assimilation sometime next decade or something.Meco 19:40, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Tassadar did save the universe by destroying the Overmind. Just listen to this: "So you see my friends, we fight not only to save Aiur, but all creation! If we fall to the Zerg then the Overmind will run rampant throughout the stars, consuming all sentience-all life. It is up to us to put an end to this madness, once and for all." And the confirmation for Tassadar's words: "My children, the hour of our victory is at hand. For upon this world of Aiur shall we incorporate the strongest known species into our fold. Then shall we be the greatest of creation's children. We shall be... Perfect." So, Tassadar did save the universe by saving Protoss from being assimilated. And just as the article states, the survivors were now challenged to not squander this foothold into abyss by not letting the assimilation of Protoss to happen (for the Protoss) and stopping any future Hybrid threat (for all creation). XEL 19:46, 20 October 2008 (UTC)